


you shine brighter than the golden sun

by jjokkiri



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, This Is Honestly Disgusting, Yocat are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Seungwoo tries to find the right words to admit that he’s in love.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	you shine brighter than the golden sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intwilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intwilight/gifts).



> written in response to a prompt via curiouscat: _“au where person a wants to tell person b he loves him, but he struggles to find the right words, in the end person b says it first and it catches person a by surprise.”_
> 
> title from ONEUS’s _valkyrie_.
> 
> & happy valentine’s day! ♡

It shouldn’t be so difficult, surely. 

It shouldn’t be difficult at all but the reality was that it was easier to say when he wasn’t facing Yohan. 

Somehow, whenever Seungwoo looked directly into Yohan’s bright, shining eyes, something caught in the back of his throat and the words wouldn’t fall from his lips. And from the bottom of his heart, he felt the affection bloom with warmth but for some strange reason, he couldn’t formulate it into words. _Not in front of Yohan._

When he wasn’t looking directly into the younger man’s eyes, he knew exactly what he wanted to say and it felt so _honest_ that he felt bare. But whenever they made eye contact, he faltered. He felt _nervous_. 

There was an unreasonable pressure that told him the moment needed to be _perfect_.

It was easier to say it when he was just thinking about Yohan. 

It was all so much easier when he was just thinking about the way the younger man’s eyes sparkled when he looked at him, or the soft curve of his lips when he smiled brightly up at him. 

He said it so easily to Wooseok. With a fond smile on his lips in the middle of their shift at work, he sighed and whispered _‘Wooseok, I love him,’_ and it was so easy. It was the easiest thing he’d ever said in his life, something that fell from his lips because it felt _so_ natural.

Maybe it was just easier to say it to someone that he has known his entire life. Wooseok was his best friend. It was reasonable that telling Wooseok felt natural, comfortable. He felt the initial spike of nervousness when he first told his best friend, out loud, that he was in love with his little brother. 

It was reasonable. 

Wooseok had been against their relationship at first, to a degree where it was almost comedic. Yohan’s innocent crush on Seungwoo led his older brother to believe that Seungwoo was a terrible man who would do nothing but corrupt his sweet little brother. When it came to Yohan, it seemed that Wooseok had no qualms against throwing his best friend under the bus in the name of protecting Yohan. 

His overprotectiveness had even led to a strange episode in their friendship where everything was a little weird and Seungwoo was convinced that the reason Wooseok kept wedging himself between Seungwoo and Yohan was that _Wooseok_ had a crush on _him_. 

That theory was quickly broken down when Seungwoo confronted Wooseok about it—( _“Wooseok, I don’t like you like that,”_ he recalled telling the younger man with a small frown on his lips). Wooseok had squawked in disgust about how Seungwoo wasn’t his type—and it still only _slightly_ hurt that Wooseok was so visibly disgusted at the mere _thought_ of having more-than-platonic feelings for Seungwoo _(was he so revolting? Wooseok’s little brother clearly didn’t think so)_. 

It all clicked quickly after that. And Wooseok had spiralled into a state of panic when he realized that Seungwoo connected the dots between his strange behaviour and why it related to Yohan.

But all of that was a part of a past they shared. 

Six months into Seungwoo’s loving relationship with Yohan, Wooseok was significantly more supportive of them even though he constantly made remarks to feign his disgust whenever they stared lovingly into one another’s eyes. _Yohan was happy._ And Wooseok’s eyes softened when he heard Seungwoo’s quiet confession. 

The fondness in Wooseok’s eyes gleamed when Seungwoo’s affection was spoken aloud.

It set off something in the back of Seungwoo’s mind when Wooseok’s lips curved into a small smile and he looked over his shoulder at him. 

Wooseok mirrored Seungwoo’s smile and he tilted his head. He asked, “Are you going to tell him?”

He took a breath and nodded his head.

“Yeah,” he murmured. “I’m gonna tell him.”

* * *

Telling Yohan his heart turned out to be a lot harder than he thought it would be. 

It should be so easy to just tell the love of your life that you loved him. But every chance Seungwoo took, he faltered. He wanted it to be perfect but maybe, the perfect first confession was unrealistic.

Still, his heart wanted to give Yohan the sweetest love confession. 

And the timing never seemed right.

* * *

“Yohannie, do you want to come and stay over at my place tonight?” Seungwoo draped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders and pulled him in so that Yohan’s back rested against his chest. He rested his chin on Yohan’s shoulder and smiled at him fondly, “Sleepover with hyung?”

Yohan giggled at the tickle of Seungwoo’s breath against his ear.

Wooseok shot them a glare from where he was sweeping the floor to close the store for the night. Their shifts had just ended and Yohan came to visit them during the dead, late hours of the store. 

Yohan’s sudden appearance in the store pulled Seungwoo away from all his duties and Wooseok simply accepted it. He checked the registers and swept the floors while Seungwoo sat with Yohan in his lap.

Yohan glanced over his shoulder to look at where his brother was giving them dirty looks. He pouted, struggling to give an answer with Wooseok standing barely five meters away from them.

“Wooseok, stop making him feel uncomfortable,” Seungwoo laughed. He nuzzled his face against Yohan’s cheek, “I’m taking him with me tonight if he wants to come with me.”

Yohan’s cheeks tinted a cute pink and Seungwoo grinned.

“You ask that like I would ever say ‘no’,” he mumbled. He bit down on his lower lip. _Yohan was too cute._

Six months into their relationship, he was still as shy as ever and it made Seungwoo’s heart bloom with warmth. And his mouth itched to say it. With Yohan sitting in his lap, he felt the surge of affection burst in his chest and his mind yelled at him to _say it._

Seungwoo took a breath.

“Yohannie, I—,” he started. 

Yohan turned to look at him with wide, bright eyes. His voice died in the back of his throat when their eyes met and all he could hear was the pounding of his heartbeat. He faltered again. 

_“Hm?”_

“Nothing,” Seungwoo replied. 

He wrapped his arms around the other man tighter and smiled into the crook of his neck. 

“I just said _‘okay’_ ,” he chuckled. “You’re coming home with me, baby.”

He ignored the knowing look that Wooseok shot him.

* * *

Yohan rolled into bed with Seungwoo dressed in his shirt and sweatpants. Yohan was always insistent on wearing his clothes whenever he stayed over. Seungwoo didn’t have any complaints. He thought it was adorable to watch Yohan shuffle around in his clothing. Their height difference was minimal but somehow, Yohan looked even smaller when he was wearing Seungwoo’s clothes. And it was adorable.

He was already laying down in bed and Yohan was pacing around his bedroom, folding the sweaters he left hanging on the back of his chair. He grinned in amusement—Yohan must have gotten the habit of cleaning up from living with Wooseok. Seungwoo watched him move.

“Come to bed,” he called. Yohan turned to look at him. “I want to cuddle.”

Yohan’s eyes immediately brightened at the mention of cuddles. And in the blink of an eye, he was snuggled up in Seungwoo’s arms with his face buried in the older man’s chest. Their bodies fit perfectly together and Seungwoo could hear his heart beating in his chest. _Yohan was perfect for him._

He squeezed Yohan gently in his arms. 

It was quiet, peaceful and quiet.

He closed his eyes, comfortably relaxing with his boyfriend in his arms. The warmth of Yohan being by his side was enough for him to relax completely. 

Seungwoo broke the silence with a quiet chuckle when a thought suddenly came to mind.

“Hey. did you know that your brother yelled at me when I first thought about holding your hand?” Seungwoo muttered, bringing Yohan’s hand to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of Yohan’s hand with his eyes closed. Yohan shifted in his arms to look up at him. He could still feel the warmth of Yohan’s gaze on him. He said, “He told me not to think about doing weird things to you.”

Yohan giggled at that. Seungwoo couldn’t see his boyfriend with his eyes closed but he knew that Yohan’s laugh came with his little habit of tilting his head and smiling. He mirrored the smile even with his eyes shut.

“That sounds just like something he would say,” Yohan said. 

Yohan moved. He adjusted himself in Seungwoo’s arms and turned so they were face-to-face.

Seungwoo grunted when Yohan dropped his weight on top of him. Despite the sound that left his mouth, he instinctively wrapped his arm around the younger man’s waist and smiled fondly at him. 

He opened an eye to peek at his boyfriend, “Hey, you.”

Yohan propped himself up on Seungwoo’s chest and mirrored his smile.

“Hi.”

“What’s up?” he asked, tone warm and gentle. He could feel the fondness seeping into his voice. _Yohan really had a special kind of effect on him._ And he knew it was called ‘love’. 

“I don’t know,” Yohan replied. He smiled, “I just wanted to look at your face.”

Seungwoo laughed. He shifted underneath Yohan to make the younger man comfortable lie on top of his body. His lips quirked into an amused smile, “You wanted to look at my face, baby?”

Yohan nodded his head, “Mhmm,” he hummed.

“You always see my face, though.”

“And I never get sick of it,” he answered. Yohan tapped a playful finger against the tip of Seungwoo’s nose. He laughed quietly into his hand, “You’re as handsome as ever.”

Seungwoo swatted at his boyfriend with a roll of his eyes. His heart fluttered at the comment despite having heard it a million times before. Yohan was always good at delivering the cheesiest lines but still making his heart flutter at the sound of them. _Yohan was special to his heart, after all._

“I think you’re getting a little too tired to see properly, baby,” Seungwoo teased. Yohan laughed.

“No way,” he replied, “you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”

Seungwoo laughed. He rolled his eyes, “Have you ever looked in a mirror, baby?”

Yohan’s finger moved from the tip of Seungwoo’s nose to trace his cheek before it rested at the corner of his lips. Yohan smiled, “I can see myself in the reflection of your eyes. And you’re definitely cuter.”

“You’ve gotten a lot bolder with your flirting, hm?” Seungwoo wrapped his arms tightly around Yohan and pulled him flush against his chest. He closed his eyes again, making himself comfortable with Yohan in his arms. “Where did you get that from, hm?”

Yohan squealed and squirmed in his arms. Seungwoo kept a tight hold on his boyfriend.

“I got it from you!”

Seungwoo laughed, disbelief in the sound of his laughter. 

“When have I ever said anything like that to you?” he asked. “I don’t talk like that.”

Yohan giggled.

“It must just be my honesty, then,” he replied. “It’s just how I feel when I look at you.”

And if it weren’t so dark in his bedroom, Seungwoo swore that Yohan would have been able to see the slight tint of pink on the apples of his cheeks. It was amazing that six months into their relationship, Yohan could still make him feel like a teenager with a crush. Except, they weren’t teenagers anymore and their feelings were mutual and Seungwoo couldn’t be more grateful that Yohan was _his_.

He didn’t respond aloud. He simply let his lips curve into a small smile and tightened his grip around Yohan.

“Are you sleepy?” Yohan asked him, quietly.

He hummed in response with a slight nod of his head. His eyes remained closed.

“Goodnight, hyung,” Yohan whispered. 

Seungwoo could hear the small smile even in the tone of Yohan’s voice. His heart fluttered in his chest at the simple thought of Yohan’s smile.

Then, Yohan pressed a soft kiss to Seungwoo’s forehead. “I love you.” 

Seungwoo immediately froze. His eyes shot open. 

“What?” Seungwoo asked. 

Surprised at the shock in Seungwoo’s tone, Yohan blinked at him. “I said I love you.” 

Stunned into silence, the air felt heavy around them. Seungwoo swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling so afraid that he misheard Yohan twice in a row. Slight confusion marred the younger man’s face before his lips pursed into a little pout, he frowned. 

Yohan’s tone sounded insecure, “ _Is…_ am I saying that too quickly?”

 _“No!”_ Seungwoo exclaimed. Yohan jumped at the sound of his voice. Seungwoo immediately softened his tone and cupped Yohan’s face into his hands, “No, no— _not at all._ ”

Yohan frowned, “Then…?” 

“Ah,” he looked down, shyly and toyed with his fingertips—nudging the tips of his pointer fingers together as if the fidgeting would make him feel better. Yohan smiled, “It’s okay if you don’t say it back! I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable because I might feel more for you than you—!”

 _“No,_ I love you,” he breathed, cutting Yohan’s words off short. “I love you, Yohannie. I love you, too.”

He exhaled a breathless laugh at the whole situation. 

He had felt so nervous and he couldn’t formulate his feelings into words. But it was so easy and Yohan caught him by surprise. Seungwoo pulled Yohan closer and kissed him softly, a chaste brush of their lips. Yohan leaned in closer to chase Seungwoo’s lips when they parted.

“I love you,” he whispered. He pressed another quick kiss to Yohan’s plush lips. “My goodness, I wanted to tell you first but I’ve been… trying for weeks and I couldn’t find the right words.”

Yohan’s eyes twinkled. 

“You thought too hard about it, didn’t you?” he teased, “and then, I said it first.” 

He giggled into his hands. The burst of warmth flooded Seungwoo’s chest again. 

He smiled.

“Yeah, baby,” he whispered. “I did, didn’t I? And then, you said it first.”

“That’s not a bad thing, is it?”

Seungwoo shook his head. He pressed a soft kiss to Yohan’s forehead, just above his brow.

“Not at all, my love. Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yuseokki) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jjokkiri) ♡  
> p.s. nothing has changed. i would _still_ die for seunghan.


End file.
